


［带卡］要抱抱

by casevan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: 存档





	［带卡］要抱抱

自从发生了“那件事”之后，带土就变成了一个对同伴——尤其是卡卡西——保护欲非常强烈的人。这种保护欲能强到什么地步呢？展开自己的身体来掩护什么的自不消说，他甚至还养成了个任务结束之后会紧紧地把卡卡西箍进自己怀里再上下左右摸一遍的习惯。  
“我瞎，”暗部新人宇智波鼬面无表情地说，“有时甚至想让这两个混蛋去给我做上整整三天的月读理解。”  
“我觉得这并不能解决什么问题，”宇智波止水说，“你作为术者也会感知到他们在月读世界里的所作所为——虽然是通过一个模糊映射，一定程度上降低了刺激的强度，但总体而言你受到的刺激是会增加的。”  
“……”鼬说。

总之，这个习惯便一直被保留了下来。现在，他们都已经成年了，搂抱在一起的场面变得比他们十四五岁时不忍直视多了：人们会觉得两只小动物挤在一起的场景可爱，但如果是两头年轻的雄兽大家就会绕着走了；要么是快打起来了，要么就是……那个。  
“你没事吧？”带土说。他带的小队被骤然坍塌的洞穴冲散了，现在他身边的队员只得卡卡西一人。  
无光的狭小洞穴，啊，多么熟悉的场景。他们现在都侧身卧在凹凸不平的地上，带土的前胸挨着卡卡西的后背，自己的后背则贴着一块石壁：方才，他们和目标同时投出了最后一击，在消灭了目标的同时这本来就不大的石穴发生了进一步坍塌。带土吓得立刻把卡卡西抱在怀里朝角落一滚，一块尖锐的大石头贴着他的背堪堪插入地面。  
“卡卡西你没事吧？”他们头顶上不到十公分处就是石头，无法做出什么大的动作，带土只好用最笨的方法：一边问，一边用自己的手去确认。  
“……你干嘛啊带土，我没事，就是擦伤了一点。”等他摸完了卡卡西的整个前胸，卡卡西才压着嗓子说出这么一句话来。他的声音听起来很是嘶哑，就好像还卡在变声期里没出来一样。  
“卡卡西你怎么这个声音？你还是受伤了吗？”带土听他说了这么一句，原本已经摸到卡卡西大腿上的手又扒回到了他的上半身，身体也紧张地弓了起来。  
“……你这个吊车尾，”卡卡西说，声音听起来闷闷的，大概是用手捂住了脸，“你是不是没有注意到，你自己一直夹着我的腰在上下蹭？”

卡卡西对这事一直没表现出什么不高兴来。那天带土被他这么一点，当场就羞了个面红耳赤，偏偏空间狭小他还没法放开卡卡西保持一个礼貌的距离。石壁尖锐，他想抬起右腿，动作一大裤子就被划出一道口子。手忙脚乱之下，还是卡卡西冷静地提醒了他还有神威可用，这才让整个小队脱出困来。  
回到村子之后，思来想去，带土还是觉得卡卡西一定在生他的气。他是一直弄不懂卡卡西的。曾经，在他送上那份礼物的时候他认为他们是心意相通的——但也只有那么一瞬间。银白色的、犀利的天才，将表情都妥帖地掩盖在面罩之下，卡卡西像一块冰。当然了，火总是能让冰融化的，但带土很清楚自己总是把握不好那个度：万一太过火了，把卡卡西烧疼了怎么办？所以他其实是有点害怕卡卡西的，任凭眼前的那块冰逐渐地越结越厚。  
但去道歉总是没错的，带土想。

因此，他一等义肢修好就套上出门去找卡卡西了。技术人员把义肢和断肢的接触面重新打磨了一下，带土用起来不大习惯，跑得就有些没了平衡、跌跌撞撞。  
卡卡西在窗口看见了这一幕，低下头叹了口气。  
他是真的没有生气，甚至还觉得有点好玩。带土抱着他就像小动物抱着个玩偶，隔着暗部马甲感受到带土那慢慢明显起来的一大团热热的在他腰上蹭也完全在他意料之中：出乎他意料的是他自己居然也有反应了。他很庆幸那里空间狭小，带土没能把他翻过来再好好打量一遍。他不知道该怎么解释这个。  
同样地，他也不知道该怎么向带土解释自己真的没为这事生气（说实话，他甚至对此还是有些期待的）。逗弄带土是很好玩没错，但若圆不回来，事情就会变得相当尴尬了。  
而他不想这样。  
“哎呦……卡卡西你让让，我得赶紧歇歇。”但带土踏进他家门的第一句话是这个。  
卡卡西看着他连滚打爬地翻过布鲁扑倒自己的沙发上，行云流水般地把手伸进裤腰里，解下了义肢。  
“可磨死我了……”他说，“卡卡西我跟你说，技术部的人绝对从来没考虑过用户体验这种东西，刚出门的时候不觉得，现在真疼……”  
“让我看看。”卡卡西说。他迅速扫了一眼被带土随手扔在地上的义肢末端，如释重负地发现那上头没有血迹。他走进带土的双腿之间，向他的裤腰带伸出手去。  
“？！！你干什么！”带土反应极快地护住自己的裤子——虽然这么干的结果就是卡卡西戴着手套的手掌被他牢牢地压在了自己的手和胯部之间——耳根窜上可疑的红色。  
“说过了，我给你看看啊。”卡卡西非常自然地说，轻巧地褪下了那条黑色的制服裤子。为了更好地观察，他顺势蹲到了地上，还不时地伸手去碰碰那块看起来有些可怜的、红肿的肌肉。  
“没什么，就是磨肿了。待会我拿个药膏给你涂涂就好了。这段时间里你就给我好好躺在沙发上和狗玩吧，我去帮你处理一下。”  
说完话要站起来的时候，卡卡西习惯性地在带土的大腿上摁了一下想要借个力，这才发现带土裸露在外的那半条大腿正散发着即使是隔着手套也能感觉到的、可疑的热量，乃至于连表皮也在微微发红。  
“怎么了你又？”卡卡西抬头看去，然而带土已经捂上了脸，甚至连身体都要缩起来了。  
“我，我又惹你不高兴了吧？”他说。  
卡卡西鼻尖前不到三寸的地方，带土穿在身上的那条黑色子弹内裤被颤颤巍巍地顶起一个小帐篷。动动鼻子，似乎还能闻到一些特殊的、情动的气味……  
卡卡西抱着手臂站起来，把那个想法掐灭。  
“我没有不高兴。”他说。  
“但你看起来就是在生我的气，”带土说，“你生气也是应该的吧？我不是有意这样的……我不知道该怎么做……”  
“就和你说了，我没有生气啊，”卡卡西居高临下地看着他，“我也不知道我该怎么做你才能相信我没生气。”  
他俩对视了一会，直到带土无意识地吸了吸鼻子。  
“你小心着凉。”卡卡西说着，就要弯腰去捞对方的裤子，不料手腕被对方抓住：“你别想转移话题，卡卡西。我今天非把这事给解决了不可！”  
好吧好吧，卡卡西半心半意地想。“怎么做啊，我想想……那我们来睡一觉吧，这样你该相信我没生气了吧？”  
他一面说，手臂一面不受控制地颤抖起来。  
“我……我不是……卡卡西我不是这个意思……”带土像是被他的发言吓呆了，话也说不连续了。  
“你不是说不知道该怎么做的吗？”他蹲下来，脸贴到带土跟前，眉眼弯弯，“那我现在就说了，你来操我啊。不会让你被操的你这哭包……操了你就知道我没生气了……何况你的身体可是很想这么做的，是吧？”

这个带土嘴上几乎就从来没能说过卡卡西。于是，他就这样光着腿、晕晕乎乎地被卡卡西抱进了卧室里，放在了床上。他的脸红得要爆炸，就连卡卡西到底是什么时候从浴室里出来，又是从什么地方找出了那支原本是要给他用的药膏都没意识到。卡卡西两条光裸的长腿已经足以让他的脑子过载了。  
这站在卧室里，一条腿半跪在床沿上的年轻男人身上还穿着半套暗部制服：他在家里除了睡衣以外也只会穿各种各样的制服；在浴室里的清洗和扩张进行得十分简短草率，他只脱了下半身的衣服，上半身的制服还好好地留在身上。他甚至没脱护臂和面罩。  
“你知不知道要怎么做？”他伸手拨弄着带土耳边的一绺黑发。  
“只知道个大概……”带土糊里糊涂地说，“大概……可能……和我们那天的姿势差不多……”  
“那也够了。”卡卡西干脆地说。带土感到自己的左手指尖上被糊了一团什么凉凉的膏药，又被卡卡西握住了指根，往人的身体里带去。  
“你帮我也涂一点……”卡卡西趴在他身上说，“我出来得太急了给忘了……嗯就是这样……啊……”  
指尖上的凉意很快便消失了。大约是因为身体的主人已经情动的缘故，第一根手指很快就全部插进去了。带土不由自主地在那个温热湿润的小洞里换着花样动起他的手指来。卡卡西给他弄得惊喘连连。  
“别……别这样……”卡卡西说，“你先别这么玩，要不然我可能坚持不住。你再加一根手指，把，把那里拉开了就差不多了……”  
事实证明卡卡西这个人根本是个得了便宜就卖乖的家伙。带土拔出他粘糊糊的几根手指之后遇到了麻烦：脱掉了义肢的他没法好好保持平衡，自己的阴茎头几次滑过那个已经被他玩得湿淋淋的小穴，却找不到施力点好插进去。而且他还不能怪卡卡西。卡卡西已经摆出了（黄书里写的）最方便他的姿势了：银发的暗部好整以暇地跪趴在床上，双手交叠着垫在小巧的下巴之下，腰部深深地塌下，屁股翘在空中，跪在床上的两条腿分开到一个足以让带土进入的角度。现在，卡卡西扭过头来，带着一种在带土看来绝对是嘲笑的表情说：  
“能插进去吗？要骑在我背上吗？”  
“你，你闭嘴！”带土气急败坏地说，“再一下，再一下就行了……你这家伙连这也等不了吗？！”  
“可你已经卡在这一步好一会了，”卡卡西指出这一点，“要不……我还是帮你把义肢拿过来吧？”  
“我就不要！”  
他听起来简直是要急哭了。卡卡西心里也为之震动：怎么带土刚刚是在朝自己撒娇吗？  
“嘛……算了，”他说，“我听你的，你认为哪个姿势方便，就告诉我，我配合你。”  
他一面说，一面压抑着自己去撸动自己家伙的冲动。  
最后带土还是躺下了：短时间内找到平衡几乎是件不可能的事。卡卡西翻身跨在他小腹上，手往下伸去以确定位置。  
“啧，”他说，“把药膏再给我一下……你拖太久了，都有点干了……”  
然后他一手勾着带土的脖子，一手扶着带土的阴茎，慢慢地沉下了身体。带土仰面躺着，感觉脑子里炸开了烟花，卡卡西的脸在他脸上蹭着——似乎是为了把面罩蹭掉——咬着他的耳朵叫他别紧张——咬得真疼。但这一切大约都是值得的。终于坐到底了之后，卡卡西松开了那只扶着他小兄弟的手，把几根汗湿的银发随便地耙到脑后。“你这家伙……”卡卡西看了他一眼，似乎是笑了，很快地又低下头轻轻贴上他有些开裂的嘴唇。

“你得赔我。”卡卡西没什么语气地说，依旧赤裸着下身仰躺着，一只手搁在自己小腹上。被汗水打湿的黑色打底衣紧贴在他身上。  
“不，不然呢？你就要去宣告天下说什么’带土大爷过于勇猛震坏同期床脚却跑路逃避赔偿吗？’”  
“……噗，”卡卡西朝他这边翻了个身，“这可是你说的啊。”  
带土没坚持多久也破功了。他伸手捏住卡卡西的下巴，左看右看，笑容更大了：“所以你真的没生气。”  
“我就说了我没有生气啊。”  
“哎，等等，卡卡西我没弄伤你吧？我，我都不是太记得了……我的天哪……”  
………………算了，就由得他去摸吧。卡卡西想着，从嘴角吐出一个泡泡。


End file.
